A New Life
by TerryGyimah
Summary: Will Jason remember who he is before it is too late? And if he does just which life will he choose?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1- Pier 52**

Jake is taking a walk on the waterfront and just as he continues walking he ends up on Pier 52. Jake all of a sudden starts thinking about all the stories that people from Liz to Sam to Carly to Michael of all people have told him about Jason dying on Pier 52 after being shot in the back by Cesar Faison. Jake visits the scene of the crime at Pier 52 when Jake receives an unexpected visitor the last person he expected to run into.

Jake has a run-in with Helena Cassadine. Helena says "Well if it isn't Mr. Morgan? Such a pleasure to see you again but I trust that the feeling is not mutual!" Jake then said "If Jason Morgan is even my name or so you say, why are you here now? What do you want?"

Helena then said "Well Mr. Morgan I have yet another job for you!" Jake then said "Well I don't work for you Mrs. Cassadine because I have a job, a real job!" Helena then said "If you call being a bartender at such an establishment that is so second-rate and low class like the Metro Court Hotel working for the daughter of a street walker a job then well it doesn't really play on your strengths nor does it really play on your abilities Mr. Morgan!"

Jake then said "How in the hell do you even know about my job? Or how do you know that I am even working for Carly? Better yet it doesn't even matter and if you ever insult Carly like that again then maybe just maybe I will show you just who I really am!"

Helena then said "No Mr. Morgan you won't and why? Because I hold the key to your life, I hold the key to the answers which you seek!" Helena then said "If you kill me, you will never ever remember being Jason Morgan and the ones you love ultimately will suffer the consequences!" Jake then said "Well like I said before if I am even Jason Morgan...then if I am it begs the question of why me? Why choose me? What exactly do you want with me?"

Helena then has a smile on her face as she cryptically said "I thought that you would never ask!" Helena then says "I want you to go after someone!" Jake then said "I'm not doing it, you're on your own!"

Helena then gets some kind of device from her pocket almost triggering a mind-controlled response from Jake as she then said to him "I want you to go after someone!" Jake then said "I will do it...who is the target?"

Helena then said "Michael Corinthos III or as he now calls himself Michael Quartermaine, is that going to be a problem?" Jake under mind control then said "No...I will do it...do you want Michael dead?"

Helena with an evil smile on her face then said "Well Mr. Morgan I thought that you would never ask!" Helena pretty much indicating to Jake/Jason that she wants Michael dead tells him that if and when the job is done she will come back to him again with another assignment.

Helena then afterwards puts the mind control device back in her pocket as she ends up leaving Pier 52 and after she does Jake then snaps out of Helena's mind control. Jake then all of a sudden starts to have a flashback of his encounter just now with Helena as he gets off of Pier 52.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 (Kelly's)**

After Jake/Jason's encounter with Helena at Pier 52, Jake ends up at Kelly's and just as he ends up at Kelly's he runs into his nephew Michael who Helena wants dead as she has just given him a job to do as far as Michael is concerned. Jake then all of a sudden runs into Michael as Michael says "Jake, right? How's it going?"

Jake then says "I'm good Michael, how are you doing?" Michael then said "I'm better than good...I'm fine actually!" Michael then said to Jake "As for you Jake I wonder if you are any closer to finding out just who you are or just where you belong?" Jake then said "No Michael, I am actually nowhere near close to getting my memory back but I am figuring it all out but I heard about what happened with you, Sonny and Carly!"

Michael then said "Well Jake...that is something I would rather not talk about because Sonny the man who raised me...the man who I thought of as "Dad" is not my father and never will be again...see A.J. now A.J. Quartermaine now he was my father always was always will be!" Michael then said "As for Carly she may be my mother but after what she did I will never call her Mom again...she lost that right the moment she lied to my face over and over again about my father A.J. in just how he died!"

Jake then said "I can see that you're hurting Michael but maybe your mother was trying to protect you from the fallout!" Michael then said "Jake, not you too...so tell me what is it about Carly that has everyone falling at her feet just to defend her?" Jake then said "Well Carly she's been great to me...hell she even gave me a job at the Metro Court Hotel hell she even has given me a place to stay especially since I don't even know who I am or even where to go from here!"

Michael then said "Well I thought that you were staying at Elizabeth's...what happened there?" Michael then said "Elizabeth is a wonderful woman...certainly much more wonderful than my own mother and that's putting it mildly...she dated my father A.J. for a while so and before that she was with my Uncle Jason hell they even had a son together...their little boy who coincidentally you have the same name as...their son Jake who died!"

Jake then said "Yes I know all about Elizabeth and Jason's little boy...their son Jake and judging from his pictures he looked so much like Jason that they could definitely pass for being father and son...but as for why I am not staying at Elizabeth's anymore? Let's just say it's a long story!"

Michael then said "I would love to hear all about it Jake so why don't you tell me?" Jake then said "All right well here I am at Elizabeth's staying with her and her sons Cameron & Aiden...and on Christmas Eve just as I am about to tell her just how I feel about her...her ex showed up!"

Michael then said "By ex you mean Ric? Sonny's brother, my cousin Molly's father?" Michael then said "I read all about how Ric was framed and how he had to go into Witness Protection but still I have never really been close to Ric even when I was growing up but still to have him show up like that unexpectedly...that's gotta hurt!"

Jake then said "Now because of that...I pretty much left because I wanted to give Elizabeth time and space to figure it all out with Ric so that is why I moved out and seemingly with no place to go that is how I came about your mother Carly because on New Years Eve she did me a huge favor!"

Michael then said "Instead of staying at Carly's or even working for her...how about you come work for me?" This shocks Jake as Jake says "Well Michael don't you work at ELQ? What could I possibly offer you by working for a multi-million dollar conglomerate?"

Michael then said "Well I am sure I could find you something...certainly something that is much better than the Metro Court Hotel!" Jake then said "Well Michael I will think about what you said but unfortunately I have to go!" Jake then leaves Kelly's in a hurry as his head starts to pound as his ears start to ring when he starts to hear voices specifically Helena's voice telling him to remember the job he has to carry out.

Jake then all of a sudden starts to have a flashback of raising Michael for the first year of his life and in the flashback Jason is holding baby Michael in a church as Jason flashed back to Michael's baptism. Jake then starts to flash back to reading Michael books about Africa and all of a sudden the flashbacks stop as Helena's mind control starts to take over again.

Jake's head starts to pound more and more as his ears start to ring and his eyes start to roll back into his head as he passes out falling on the ground outside of Kelly's when Elizabeth finds him on the floor outside of Kelly's as she says "Oh my God Jake!"

Michael comes running out of Jake's when he sees Elizabeth as he sees that Jake is on the ground unconscious as he asks Elizabeth just what happened. Elizabeth says "Michael I don't know...I just found him like this!" Michael then said "Look I will call 911 but just make sure he's still breathing!" Elizabeth then does as Michael says as she all of a sudden starts to get worried.

Michael calls 911 and eventually the paramedics get to Kelly's to take Jake to GH as Michael and Elizabeth follow.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3- GH**

Jake has just been rushed to General Hospital as Elizabeth and Michael both follow the paramedics into GH as Michael says to Elizabeth "Elizabeth, Jake's going to be fine...if he could survive being hit by a car suffering broken bones and having plastic surgery on his face then I am sure he can survive this too!"

Elizabeth then said to Michael "Now that I think about it Michael you're right...Jake is a fighter and he's been through a lot...it is just that if something happens to him..." Michael then said to Elizabeth "You just have to have faith!" Elizabeth then said to Michael "If I had faith before back when A.J. died then your father would still be here!" Michael then said "Well we can't dwell on that now!"

Meanwhile Obrecht comes up to both Michael and Elizabeth as she said in her Swiss accent "Well Nurse Webber...Michael Corinthos!" Michael quickly corrects Obrecht by saying "It's not Michael Corinthos...it's Michael Quartermaine to you!" Michael then said to Obrecht "Well Chief Obrecht...what do you want?" Obrecht then said to Michael "I hear Herr Doe...or what's his name Jake...that he's back here at GH and if that's true then I wonder why Mr. Doe is back at my hospital?" Just as Michael is about to answer her, Elizabeth intercedes by saying "Jake had a seizure and because of that he had to be rushed here to GH!"

Obrecht then said "Well if his medical bills are already outstanding then why bring him back here? Why not just take him to Mercy Hospital? They would be better suited to treat a man of his calibre!" Michael then intercedes by saying to Obrecht "Well Chief Obrecht...if Jake's medical bills are outstanding consider them paid off!" Obrecht then said "And who is going to pay? You?"

Elizabeth then said "Michael you can't!" Michael then said "I want to because Jake deserves it and honestly I don't know...I can't explain it but something tells me that he is a great guy plus he has no family I don't think...so why not!"

Meanwhile in Jake's hospital room after the doctors have worked on him they managed to keep his seizure under control as Jake is now stable and sleeping. While Jake is sleeping, he all of a sudden gets memory flashes all of a sudden from his life as Jason Quartermaine. Memories that the doctors the time of Jason's accident in 1996 said that would never ever resurface all of a sudden did as Jason had memory flashes of the night of his accident trying to stop his brother A.J. from driving drunk only for the crash to crash into a tree and Jason flying through the windshield with his head hitting a boulder. Other memories Jason started to have were of Jason Quartermaine in high-school supporting his mother Monica during her breast cancer and being in a relationship with Keesha Ward. Jake then all of a sudden had memories of his time with Robin as Jason Morgan after his accident and spending time with his grandmother Lila and his sister Emily.

Jake then all of a sudden while he was dreaming also heard a voice which then started to override all of his memories as all of his memory flashes started to disappear as he heard a voice reminding him of his mission...the mission being to kill Michael Quartermaine as the voice started to become louder as it was Helena's voice. Jake's eyes open as he wakes up from his dream waking up from his seizure as he is in his hospital bed as he rips out his IV as well as all of his other cords connected to his body. Jake then all of a sudden puts his clothes on and as an orderly comes into his hospital room to check on him Jake knocks him out rather easily leaving him on the floor.

Jake escapes his hospital room and as soon as he does he manages to escape from the hospital. Elizabeth then manages to go to Jake's hospital room to check on him and when she does she sees that there is an orderly on the ground knocked out as she sees Jake's hospital bed empty and his IV as well as other cords disconnected and on the bed.

Meanwhile at Pier 52, Michael is there as he is there visiting the spot where his Uncle Jason died as he says "Jason it's been 2 years...almost 3 years since you died since that bastard Faison shot you in the back and kicked you into the water...to think Faison was impersonating Luke this whole time...had I known I would have made him pay not only for trying to take ELQ but also for killing you!"

When all of a sudden from behind Michael is knocked out with a blunt shot with enough force to the back of his head as Michael instantly falls to the ground not seeing who his attacker was as Michael is unconscious as his attacker kicks him into the water just like how Faison kicked Jason into the water on Pier 52 2 years ago. Michael's attacker is revealed to be Jake. Helena then comes out of the shadows as she says "Good work...Mr. Morgan...I didn't think that you had it in you to do the job but you managed to get the job done!"

Jake in his brainwashed state said "Well since you wanted Michael Quartermaine taken care of...he's been taken care of...so now what?" Helena then said "Well with ELQ's CEO neutralized...let's just say ELQ will fall into more appropriate hands!" Jake then said "Oh really...and whose hands might that be that ELQ will fall into?"

Helena then laughed almost evilly as she said "Well that's for me to know and you as well as the rest of the world to find out!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4- Pier 52**

After Michael was attacked by Jason and left to die underwater Michael came to and when he did he realized he was underwater as he swam up to shore getting out of the water and on to the pier but just barely as Michael used whatever strength he had left to get back on to the pier but Michael ultimately collapsed.

Michael then was left lying on the pier almost unconscious as Jake was back in the Metro Court in his hotel room seemingly having no memory of escaping the hospital after his seizure or carrying out his mission to kill Michael or even being with Helena. Jake was seemingly scared that not only could he not remember anything but even more scared that he may have done something again to someone he either loves or cares about even though he was told he was Jason he doesn't remember or feel that he is Jason Morgan.

Meanwhile back at GH, Elizabeth runs into Sam and Patrick as she said "Sam...Patrick!" Patrick then said "Hey Elizabeth we just heard about Jake and about how he was brought in to GH!" Sam then said "I can't say that I'm sorry about Jake but I will say that I am worried if anything for your sake!"

Elizabeth then said to Sam "Sam about your suspicions that Jake was the one who held you hostage...helping Faison get away I think you could have been right!" Sam then said "I wonder about your sudden change of heart...what makes you think that Jake is all of a sudden guilty?" Elizabeth then said "Well for starters I went into Jake's hospital room and found that his hospital room was empty, his IVs were ripped out and left on the bed and I found an orderly knocked out and left there in his hospital room!"

Sam then said "I always knew that there was something about Jake..." Patrick then said "Well Jake if he is really this dangerous then it is better for all concerned if we go to the PCPD and inform the cops..."

Elizabeth then said "Well if it's worth anything...back when I was trying to figure out who Jake really was...there was a DNA test ran...as his fingerprints were run through the system and there was a hit until there wasn't due to a glitch!"

Patrick then said "Maybe there's an explanation for all of that!" Sam then said "Maybe there is...maybe there isn't but I have an idea...we run another DNA test on him again but this time using an independent lab!"

Elizabeth then said "Except one problem...how are we going to get Jake's DNA?"

Meanwhile at Pier 52, Michael is lying on the pier unconscious until he is found by his brother Morgan. Morgan then says "Mikey! Mikey! Mikey!" Morgan then says "It's me Morgan!"

Morgan then checks to see if his brother is breathing as Morgan then sees Michael has a pulse but it is really weak but also because of the fact that Michael was underwater he is rather cold. Morgan then does CPR to try to revive Michael as Michael spits out the water from his mouth as he is conscious but just barely as Michael then said "Morgan...what the hell are you doing here?"

Morgan then said "Well I found you like this but it also looks like you could have almost died so Mikey what the hell happened to you?" Michael then flashes back to the exact moment that he was attacked from behind but he didn't see who his attacker was as he then says to Morgan "It's none of your business...but rather the better question is...is what are you going to do now?"

Morgan then said "Well damn it Mikey I am going to get you to the hospital and if you want to hate me after that then be my guest but I just saved your life so!"

Morgan then afterwards gets on his phone as Michael then said "Who are you calling?" Morgan then said "I'm calling Mom of course!" Michael then said "Well I don't want her to know!" Morgan then said "Too damn bad Mikey...and you are exactly in no condition to argue either!" Morgan then called Carly as Carly picked up her phone saying "Hey Morgan!"

Morgan then said "Well Mom...I'm here at Pier 52 with Mikey and he's hurt really really bad...almost looks like someone tried to kill Michael!" Carly is beside herself with worry as she said to Morgan "Morgan I am coming over there!" Morgan then said "Mom there's no need...I'm bringing Michael with me to GH!"

Morgan then afterwards ended his call with Carly as he takes Michael with him to GH as Carly is at the Metro Court when she runs into Jake as Jake then says "Carly you look like a bat out of hell...what's the matter?"

Carly then said "It's my son...it's Michael...I have to go to the hospital!" Jake then said "Well Carly I'm coming with you!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5- GH**

Morgan has just brought Michael to GH as Monica then walks up to Morgan as she said "Morgan just what in the hell happened to my grandson? What happened to Michael that he needed to be brought here to GH?"

Morgan then said to Monica "Well Dr. Quartermaine I found Michael on Pier 52 lying there unconscious after he was underwater for what looked like a long time after it looked like he had been attacked!" Monica then said "Well just who would want to attack Michael or who would want to try to kill him?"

Morgan then said to Monica "I wish I had an answer but please Dr. Quartermaine can you just please make sure that Michael is doing all right...I don't think I could stand it if anything happened to him!" Monica then said "Don't worry Morgan...I will keep Michael here for observation...I will make sure that nothing happens to Michael considering all my family has lost!"

Carly then comes into GH with Jake as they walk up to Morgan as Carly said to Morgan "Morgan where is your brother?" Morgan then responded by saying "He is in one of the cubicles...the doctors are working on him but they said that he's stable...look Mom have you told Grandma Bobbie or Joss about this?"

Carly then said "Mom is on her way with Joss but Morgan you have to tell me everything...you have to tell me just what in the hell happened with Michael!" Jake then all of a sudden has a memory flash of being on Pier 52 as he remembers that he was the one who attacked Michael knocking him out from behind and then kicking him into the water as Jake then snaps out of it.

Jake then says to Carly and Morgan "Look Carly...Morgan will you guys be okay here? I have to go but don't worry I will be back!" Morgan and Carly simultaneously then say to Jake "Okay Jake!"

Meanwhile at the Metro Court Hotel, Sam is there as she breaks into Jake's hotel room as she picks the lock to his room as she didn't think that she had the skills to do that anymore given her past not only with Jason but growing up as a con with her adopted father Cody McCall.

Sam then ends up in Jake's hotel room as she says to herself "Now that was easy...now we just gotta find something that has your DNA on it and maybe just maybe everyone in town can find out just who the hell you really are!"

Sam then looks around Jake's hotel room as she finds a toothbrush of Jake's and when she does she ends up taking it from his hotel room and as she does Sam then gets out of Jake's hotel room getting the hell out of there before he came back.

Just when Sam ends up downstairs leaving the Metro Court Hotel she runs into Jake as Jake said "Sam...now just what are you doing here? If it is to try to find evidence against me...then I trust you found nothing!" Sam then said "I may not have anything right now Jake but if and when I do...not only will Elizabeth see you for who you really are but so will everyone else!"

Sam then leaves the Metro Court as she goes into her pocket and when she does she takes out Jake's toothbrush just as Jake goes into his hotel room in the Metro Court he notices that someone was already in his room as he looks around to see if the person is still in his room.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6- Kelly's**

Jake is at Kelly's when he is at the counter just as Shawn comes up to the counter from behind the counter coming from the kitchen as he said "You're Jake right?" Jake then said "Right and you must be Shawn Butler...I have heard of you but have never had the pleasure of meeting you until now, so you run this place?

Shawn then said "Yes I do!" Just as Shawn and Jake are shaking hands, Jake has a memory flash of his life as Jason Morgan as he remembers first meeting Shawn as Shawn used to be a hired hitman for The Balkan. Jake then also remembered hiring Shawn to be a bodyguard for Carly and Josslyn back when Franco was terrorizing them as Jake snaps out of it as he says "Shawn so do you have any BLTs?"

Shawn not knowing what to make of Jake says "Yes I do...in fact I will see if I could have one brought out to you all right?" Jake then said "All right!"

Shawn then calls out to T.J. from the back to make a BLT for Jake just when Duke walks into Kelly's and when he does Shawn then sees Duke as Duke sees Jake. Jake looks at Duke just when Duke says to Shawn "Shawn we have to talk business!"

Shawn then takes that as his cue as he says to Jake "Look man...I was hoping you could take your BLT to go because I'm going to be closing up soon!" Jake then said "Look man if you want me to get out of your hair then hey it's not a problem!"

Jake then gets his BLT from TJ as he takes it to go as he leaves Kelly's but as soon as he does he watches from the window looking at Duke and Shawn discussing their business as far as Sonny's territory goes and just what a potential war could do to their organization now that Johnny Zacchara is back in Port Charles. Jake then flashes back to all of his time being Sonny's enforcer being his right-hand man when Jake then bumps into Elizabeth just as he is leaving Kelly's.

Jake then said "Elizabeth what are you doing here?" Elizabeth not knowing how to react to Jake or how to feel towards him considering how he escaped the hospital a few days ago and considering all of Sam's suspicions about him she says "Jake...well I am actually on my way to Kelly's!"

Jake then said "Well look Elizabeth if you are trying to go to Kelly's then I don't think you will be able to because apparently the owner Shawn is closing up!" Elizabeth then said "Oh okay then...then maybe I will just go to the Floating Rib!" Elizabeth in a hurry to leave tries to leave as Jake then said "Elizabeth I wonder what is your problem? I am wondering just why you can't wait to get away from me fast enough?"

Elizabeth then said "Look Jake it's not you...it's more me than you!" Jake then said "Why Elizabeth...why do I just think you're lying to me and that there is more to this that I'm just not seeing!"

Elizabeth then said "You're right...the reason is because I think that even though you may have feelings for me...I think I may have feelings for you too but of course there is the issue of Ric!"

Elizabeth is clearly lying to Jake as Jake just takes her at her word by saying "Believe me Elizabeth when I say that I never ever wanted things to get complicated between us but things are the way that they are...you're with Ric and quite frankly I still don't know enough about my past...I could be married for all I know!"

Meanwhile at an independent lab, Sam is there with Jake's toothbrush as she gives it to the medical staff there for them to run a DNA test on Jake to figure out just who he really is.

Meanwhile, just outside of the independent lab one of Helena's spies is there as he calls Helena on his cell phone as he says "Madame Cassadine...Mrs. Morgan is at the lab and she has Mr. Morgan's toothbrush ready to test it to find out if Mr. Doe is really her husband Jason Morgan back from the dead!"

Helena then said "Very good...but even though I knew this would be a possibility, this just means we have to speed up our timetable...it is almost time anyway for Mr. Morgan's identity to be revealed anyway so this isn't that big of a loss but it doesn't matter because even though he may be Jason Morgan he is not the same Jason that his loved ones all remember...another added bonus is that he looks nothing like he used to and not to mention he is still under my control!"


End file.
